This invention relates generally to the field of ophthalmic surgery and more particularly to surgical tray tool holders used with surgical consoles.
The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea, vitreous and lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
Alternatively, disease or trauma may affect the retina or vitreous, in many cases requiring that the vitreous be removed.
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquifies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is usually replaced by an artificial lens.
A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for ophthalmic procedures consists of an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached cutting tip, and irrigating sleeve and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable and flexible tubings. Through the electric cable, the console varies the power level transmitted by the handpiece to the attached cutting tip and the flexible tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
With respect to vitreous and/or retinal surgery, a variety of cutting devices, scissors, extrusion needles (cannulas), fragmenters or tissue manipulators may be used. Some of these devices, such as vitreous cutters, use a guillotine (axial) or reciprocating hollow cutting tube. Suction is applied to the interior of the cutting tube so that the tissue is aspirated away as it is cut.
The various irrigation and aspiration tubings connecting the various handpieces to the surgical console all must primed to remove any air in the system prior to surgery. Prior to the present invention, handpieces were primed by holding the handpiece tip in a small container of sterile irrigation fluid, or by placing an elastic priming chamber over the handpiece tip and initiating the pressurized flow of irrigating fluid. During this procedure, it is preferred that the open end of the tip be held pointed upward so that any air in the system will tend to exit the tip and enter the priming chamber. Although the priming sequence does not take a long time, priming still requires the attention of the operating room personnel.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for a hands-free priming devices of surgical instruments.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a surgical tool holder mounted on a surgical tray that is connected to the surgical console. The tool holder has a pair of opposing, spring-loaded gripper arms. The gripper arms will move apart under force, but rotate to a closed position when no force is applied. In the closed position, the opposing gripper arms and a small, curved-shaped gap between the gripper arms allows the tool holder to accommodate a wide variety of diameters of handpieces or tools.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide a surgical tray having a tool holder.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tool holder having a pair of opposing, spring-loaded gripper arms.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tool holder that allows for hand-free priming of surgical tools.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tool holder having a pair of opposing, spring-loaded gripper arms that accommodate a wide variety of handpiece sizes.
These and other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and claims that follow.